


His Masaki

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	His Masaki

Sho watched Aiba who was sleeping peacefully. He tidied Aiba's hair softly, careful not to wake the younger.

Sho smiled. Many people told him to give up and leave his dearest Masaki, but he stayed and he would never regret his decision.

It was hard, of course, since Aiba gradually forgot things and easily confused.

Sho had to quit his job because it was dangerous to leave Aiba alone and he had to patiently teach Aiba about a lot of things all over again, but it was okay. It was alright.

Sho survived because Aiba did. Aiba faced each day with a bright smile of his and his cheerful 'morning, Sho chan' greeting, and those two things were enough to give Sho a fresh will to keep on living. For he loved his Masaki and his Masaki loved him equally.

Nothing could make Sakurai Sho give up on Aiba Masaki. Nothing. Not even alzheimer.

Aiba moved. He opened his eyes.

Sho smiled, "Good morning, Masaki."

Sho's world was crumbling down into pieces when he heard Aiba's reply.

"Who are you?"


End file.
